mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Dinky
Dinky is the fan name for a filly background character. A portion of the fan base has adopted her as the daughter of Derpy Hooves due to a somewhat similar color scheme, and despite the fact that Derpy is a Pegasus and Dinky a unicorn; this circumstance was retroactively made more likely by the episode Baby Cakes, in which a passing reference is made to pony genetics. Dinky's last name generally depends upon what name her mother is given, so it's usually either "Dinky Doo" or "Dinky Hooves"; the former comes from "Ditzy Doo", an alternate name for Derpy that was particularly popular in the early days of the fandom.__TOC__ Depiction in the fandom Dinky is the protagonist of several short stories, including Today, Tomorrow, and Forever and the Dinky Doo trilogy; the latter also provides an answer to the question of Dinky's parentage. She is commonly portrayed as being mature for her age, or at least less prone to getting into trouble than her peers in the Cutie Mark Crusaders, or as simply an average filly who loves her mother and her silly quirks. A few fan works depict her as a member of the CMC. She is commonly paired with Pipsqueak. Sometimes in the fandom, she is portrayed as several fillies with the same appearance. This is actually somewhat supported in canon, as she was seen in the episode Call of the Cutie with four different Cutie Marks at four different times, and in other appearances has no Cutie Mark at all. Precedence for multiple "identical" ponies has indeed been established by the occasional sighting of more than one Bon Bon in a crowd scene. Relationships Derpy Because her eye and mane color matches that of Derpy's, Dinky's relationship with her is usually portrayed as either an adopted or biological daughter, though more often the latter than the former. Many common motifs and themes between and involving the two have developed in the MLP fanon, including: *A mother/daughter bond *A close mutual bond between the two. *Derpy's competent parenting skills and strong motherly love for Dinky, despite her quirkiness and/or clumsiness. *A mutual love of muffins. *Working together as a team, often standing up for another should problems arise. The show features no explicit acknowledgment of Dinky's assumed relationship with Derpy, and in fact has paired the filly up with several other background characters. While presumably coincidental from a production standpoint, these new "canon" developments are typically swiftly incorporated into the "fanon" preferred by fans. In many fan works, Dinky shows a strong love for Derpy and a willingness to stand up for her. In other works, she is more sensitive especially concerning her mother. In The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows, Dinky can be seen sitting next to Derpy outside the Sugarcube Corner toward the beginning of the episode and, in The Fault in Our Cutie Marks, outside of Town hall. Sparkler When Dinky participated in the competition in Sisterhooves Social with a pony named Sparkler and with Derpy Hooves watching the competition from the stands, some fans turned Sparkler into Dinky's sister and hence Derpy's older daughter, while others preferred the idea that Sparkler was participating in a Big Sister program (this is supported by the fact that Applejack and Sweetie Belle were also allowed to enter together). Another possibility is that they are half- or step-sisters, making Derpy the mother of one but not the other. Carrot Top When Dinky was seen with Carrot Top and an unnamed stallion in several scenes of The Last Roundup, some fans suggested that Derpy and Dinky may have moved in with Carrot Top and her boyfriend; a close friendship between Derpy and Carrot Top had already been part of fanon before the episode aired. Other fans suggest that Carrot Top is Dinky's mother. Gallery :Dinky image gallery See also * References Examples of Dinky being adopted by Derpy Category:Official characters